Stan Jones
Stan Jones is a character in ObsCure and ObsCure II. He is the second one introduced out of four, and is known to be Kenny Matthews' best friend. Depending if the player has control of him or not will depend on if he appears in cutscenes. He later returns in ObsCure: The Aftermath, 2 years after the events of the first game. Stan meets the other group when Shannon calls him to help in the nightmare again. He has special skill in hacking and lock-picking and is able to lock-pick at high speed unlike others character. The Events of Leafmore High Stan is introduced in the game and is first seen playing basket ball with Kenny and several other players. When Kenny is hostile to Josh for "Being in the way", Stan calms Kenny down and states to head for the showers. He then left with the others after asking Kenny if he would go as well, only for the latter to decide to stay at the gym to continue shooting hoops. After the disappearance of Kenny and the accidental entrapment of Shanon, Josh and Ashley in the school premises in search of him, they eventually saw Stan in the principal room hacking into school records and changing his class grades and even offered the trio to do the same to theirs albeit in exchange for fifty dollars. After explaining what is currently happening inside the school, he is skeptic of what his friends are saying but he eventually came along with the party after some convincing and to see what's going on. Together with the party, he eventually uncovered the mystery surrounding the sudden disapperances of students in the campus that the horde of mutated monsters they are facing are the missing students themselves and having been experimented by the head of the school, Herbert Friedman. Stan and the group found Kenny imprisoned in an underground laboratory only to be imprisoned too after Friedman tossed a gas grenade, causing the group to lose consciousness and found themselves also injected with the same spore virus that could turn them into the very things they have dreaded and feared. Stan and the group managed to escape,get back to the surface and visit the infirmary to talk to Elisabeth Lucy Wickson, Friedman's accomplice,only to find the school nurse on the verge of dying. With her last breath, she said to the group that there is antidote in Friedman's underground laboratory. Stan proceeded to help the group find the said laboratory and after doing so encountered a dying Herbert and Leonard Friedman , one of the school's head founder and brother to Herbert Friedman, having grotesquely mutated into a tree-like monster after performing the experimentation on himself many years ago. Stan and the group battled Leonard and soundly defeated him. Stan emerged out of the rubble and into the destroyed school gym along with the briefcase containing the antidote. They injected each other with the antidote and moments later, a still alive Leonard emerged and attacked the group once more. With the help of sunlight, Stan and the party destroyed Leonard Friedman. The Events of Fallcreek University The story of ObsCure: The Aftermath takes place two years after the events of ObsCure. Like Kenny, Stan could not handle the spores that had infected him and now has to take medication to keep the spores at bay and counter its effects. Stan is the narrator of the game's introduction, and tells the player how the story is by his point of view and a small recap of the previous game.He has served time in jail because of "doing a lot of bad stuff" after the events in ObsCure and he now works as a delivery truck driver to make ends meet. After running out of medicine, Kenny tries to contact Stan in hopes of helping him with his situation but couldn't reached him in time. With Kenny's sudden mutation, Shannon contacted Stan successfully and asked for his aid. After meeting with Shannon once again, they tracked Kenny in the hospital warehouse and found Corey impaled(but still alive) in a metal bar, a dead Mei, and the rest knocked unconscious. Stan and Shanon battled Kenny and forced Kenny to flee. The group escaped in Stan's delivery van. However, Stan had crashed the van in a nearby cliff after encountering one of the mutated monsters on the road. Stan awoke with Shannon inside the crashed van and the duo decided to secure the nearby Fallcreak Dam in order to shelter their wounded. After exploring the structure, they both find Amy inside the dam, much to their surprise, and could not reach her due to the elevator being broken. Stan then started to feel dizzy and Shannon contacted Sven and Corey for help. As they have successfully rescued Amy, Kenny struck once again and admitting that he kidnapped Amy. Stan escaped along with Sven, Amy, and Professor James while Corey and Shannon stayed behind to kill Kenny. Stan and the rest of the party managed to get to the lake and used the boats to escape, but got separated along the way. Stan, along with Professor James, had arrived on Turtle Stone Island. Stan got reunited with Shannon and after hearing a distant scream, decides to find Amy and Sven. Arriving to where the scream came, Stan and Shannon shared a passionate kiss together before proceeding. They stumbled upon a house which Corey and Professor James had also found.They explored the house and found a terrified Amy hiding inside a closet. Amy told them that Sven and herself managed to find the house first but was attacked by a disfigured man with a chainsaw. Sven holds off the assailant while she escapes but suspects that Sven might have been captured. Stan and the survivors were able to find Sven but was too late as he was already impaled to a meat hook and was slowly dying. The assailant showed himself and escaped through the already closing door but Stan managed to get through and chased him, with Shannon as Stan's company. As they were exploring the underground ruins to find Sven's killer, Stan and Shannon can't help but felt nostalgic about the place only to find that they have been lead back to Leafmore High, the very place where their worst nightmare had occur. Corey, Amy and Professor James caught up with the duo at Leafmore High. After finding the assailant, Stan was shocked to discover that what was left of Leonard Friedman is still alive and is being cared for by Sven's killer, who turned out to be Leonard's son, Jedidiah, and is also responsible for growing the flowers that had infected most of the populace of Fallcreak. Stan and Corey battled Friedman and Jedidiah with Friedman being finally killed and Jedidiah slained by Corey with an electric chainsaw, finally avenging Sven's death. As the two rendezvous with the others, they find Amy already pregnant and is being taken along with Shannon by a group of unknown men in an ambulance. Professor James admitted that their are his colleagues from Delta Theta Gamma and they wish to study the plant and they need Stan and the group as test subjects.Both Stan and Shannon are the only survivors in ObsCure 2. Trivia *In his ObsCure appearance, he has the Hydravision logo in his shirt. *On the first floor of the teachers' room in Leafmore High School, it will be possible to find his report card. Examining it, all his companions will agree that his grades suck. *His appearance was heavily inspired by the character Zeke Tyler, interpreted by the actor Josh Hartnett, in the horror film "The Faculty". *In both titles, Stan is the last character to realize the presence of the monsters. In the first he's found by Josh, Ashley and Shannon in the building of the classrooms while changing his notes and he will be reluctant to believe the existence of the creatures. In the second game, Stan is going through the City of Fallcreek aboard his van and is called by Kenny, to meet him in the hospital, just to find out the new invasion of monsters. Gallery Obscure1 stan jones.jpg Stan and Shannon by CrystalBreeze89.png ObscureStanleyJonesBio.jpg|His school record from ObsCure Stan y Kenny - ObsCure II.jpg|A deleted level from ObsCure II Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:ObsCure Category:ObsCure Characters Category:ObsCure II Category:ObsCure II Characters